The Tide
by punchjongin
Summary: Jongin dengan cepat membenci Oh Sehun, siswa populer dan tukang rusuh yang memiliki kekuasaan terbesar seantero sekolah, sedangkan Jongin hanya murid beasiswa, kepala kedisiplinan siswa, yang sedang terancam beasiswa penuhnya dicabut karena kekuasaan kakek Sehun. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka terlibat di satu keadaan, satu sama lain? BoyxBoy. HUNKAI HUNKAI HUNKAI.
1. Chapter 1

**The Tide**

by **_punchjongin_**

School life- family

I don't own all character used in this story, but story is mine.

.

* * *

Jongin mengompres lebam di sudut bibir dan matanya dengan sekantong es batu dibalut dengan handuk kecil. Meski sudut mata dan bibirnya membengkak, menyisakan luka robek disudutnya, ia tetap dapat melemparkan pandangan menusuk pada ketiga lelaki diseberang mejanya, yang tidak kalah berantakannya dengan Jongin. Bercak kecil darah tersisa di kemeja, rambut berantakan, memar di sudut wajah, hingga lebam membiru. Aura dingin darinya menyeruak dalam ruangan tersebut, hanya ada mereka berempat.

Ketiga siswa dihadapannya masih enggan melontarkan kata sejak 20 menit lalu. Jongin menarik napas kesal lalu menyandarkan bahu pada bangku.

"Aku tanya untuk yang ke tiga kalinya, siapa yang memulai ini?" ujar Jongin, intonasinya meninggi. Meski ia tidak sulit untuk menerka provokator perkelahian di belakang sekolah tadi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun, si pembuat onar berwajah dingin.

Mereka tetap menutup mulut,

 _Brak._

Ketiga lelaki itu tersentak ketika menangkap suara pukulan meja, serta suara kursi tergeletak sembarangan dihadapan mereka. Pandangan kini tertuju pada Jongin, ketua kedisiplinan itu yang tengah berkacak pinggang, menampakkan wajah dinginnya.

Raut wajah Jongin berubah, dua alisnya bertemu dan keningnya berkerut. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya tiga kali, mengambil keputusan akhir.

"Baiklah. Akan ku serahkan masalah ini pada _kepala sekolah_ langsung, tanpa melalui Kim _ssaem_ ,"

Mendengar perkataan Jongin, salah satu siswa bernametag Kim Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya. Kim _songsaenim_ adalah guru pembimbing angkatannya yang akan membantu mereka untuk menyelesaikan masalah sebelum kepala sekolah turun tanggan. Tentunya dengan detensi ringan karena kompromi.

"Bisa kau pikirkan lagi?" salah satu siswa berwajah dingin dihadapan Jongin membuka suara. Jongin memutar malas bola matanya pada seniornya yang sering terlibat masalah di lingkungan sekolah itu.

"Apa yang harus kupikirkan lagi, Myungsoo- _sunbaenim_?" Jongin mencondongkan wajahnya pada siswa yang baru saja membuka, pandangannya penuh sarat akan emosi, tangannya bertumpu pada meja, "Ini yang kedua kalinya dalam seminggu kalian membuat keributan seperti ini. Kesempatan kalian sudah habis."

Sebelumnya, mereka memiliki masalah kecil masing-masing dan berhadapan dengan Jongin, Kim _songsaenim,_ Eric _songsaenim_ ataupun guru pembimbing lainnya. Tidak seperti ini, tiga jagoan sekolah terlibat dalam satu perkelahian sekaligus, yang artinya mengumpulkan ketiga siswa terkuat di sekolah ini, entah apapun alasannya.

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya, menyambar kantong es, membuangnya ke tempat sampah pada sudut ruangan. Ketika tangannya hendak membuka kenop pintu, tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang hingga jatuh terpelanting, terhempas mengenai tembok ruangan. Bola matanya berputar setelah melihat siapa yang berdiri di atasnya kini, Oh Sehun, cucu pemilik yayasan sekolah yang menjadi siswa nomor satu.

Siswa berambut sedikit ikal dan kecoklatan itu melipat tangan didepan dada, berdecak malas ke arah Jongin,

" _Do you really want to die?"_ Sehun bertanya tanpa menunjukkan etika pada lawan bicaranya.

" _Do you think its that easy to kill a person?"_ Jongin menjawab penuh penekanan sembari bangkit dari lantai, tetapi tertahan karena secara cepat kaki Sehun menahan dadanya agar tetap terbaring.

"S-Sehun, sudahlah," Jongdae mencoba melerai keduanya, menarik sebelah tangan Sehun. Meski mereka terlibat perkelahian, tetapi, diantara mereka yang memiliki sedikit kepedulian adalah Kim Jongdae, lelaki yang memiliki postur tubuh paling pendek diantara mereka. Penampilan dirinya pun tidak kalah mengenaskan dari Sehun juga Myungsoo, mendapat beberapa luka lebam dan robek.

Sehun menghempaskan kasar lengan Jongdae, mendorongnya hingga jatuh mengenai pinggiran meja.

"Jika kau melakukannya, aku tak segan mengusikmu, Jongin," ancam Sehun, menggertakkan giginya, kini wajah tegangnya tergantikan oleh _smirk_ , "Oh.. aku dengar kau mendapatkan beasiswa penuh untuk berada di sekolah ini,"

Amarah Jongin membuncah, ia tidak pernah membedakan status sosial murid-murid Kyunggi High School, sekolah nomor satu di Gangnam ini ketika memiliki masalah dalam melanggar peraturan sekolah. Dengan sigap, tangannya menarik kaki Sehun dan mendorongnya hingga lelaki dihadapannya itu tidak bisa mengontrol keseimbangan, dan terjatuh mengenai lantai.

Tidak memberi kesempatan untuk Sehun bangkit, Jongin menarik kursi dan menaruh diatas Sehun hingga lelaki itu terpenjara oleh kaki kursi tersebut. Jongin menduduki kursi itu. Sehun memberontak, menggoyangkan kaki kursi tetapi tidak berimbas besar pada pergerakannya.

"Aku tidak pernah takut pada siapapun, termasuk kau, Oh Sehun," kata Jongin, tenang. Lelaki dibawahnya itu menggerang kesal, " _Argh_."

Jongdae dan Myungsoo tidak melewatkan kejadian langka ini, ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis mengolok Sehun. Mempermalukan Oh Sehun adalah hal yang paling dihindari di sekolah mereka. Dalam hati mereka, memberi dukungan pada Jongin yang berani melakukan itu pada penguasa sekolah, balasan atas adu jotos yang mereka lakukan setengah jam lalu di belakang sekolah yang dimulai oleh Oh Sehun.

Dengan serampangan, Jongin melempar handuk basahnya ke wajah Sehun dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga dalam ruangan lima kali tujuh meter itu.

"Kau telah melalui garismu, Jongin," gumam Sehun.

.

.

.

Ekspresi Myungsoo dan Jongdae terlihat lesu berjalan berdampingan setelah keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah pada jam istirahat kedua, diikuti dengan Sehun yang berjalan angkuh dibelakang mereka. Di sepanjang koridor, berpasang mata melirik penasaran ke arah mereka dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Mereka tidak dapat memperhatikan ketiga siswa populer disekolahnya secara terang-terangan kecuali kalau mereka ingin mendapat masalah dengan ketiga siswa tersebut.

.

.

.

Jongin melepas blazer seragamnya diatas meja panjang, membiarkan kemejanya terkena udara pendingin ruangan. Saat ini, emosinya tengah mendidih. Otaknya penuh, ingin menumpahkan segala unek-uneknya. Mengatasi masalah yang ditimbulkan oleh beberapa siswa di sekolahnya, rasanya ia ingin mengundurkan diri menjadi ketua kedisiplinan, membawahi dua anggota, Donghae dan Kangin, dua seniornya yang bertubuh lebih besar namun tidak lebih tegas dari dirinya. Dengan kasar, Jongin mengacak rambutnya. Matanya terpejam sedangkan tangannya memijat pelipis dengan konstan. Beberapa kali ia mendesis, merasakan sakit pada luka lebam dan robeknya, akibat melerai perkelahian tiga siswa penguasa sekolah.

Meski masih dalam waktu istirahat, dan dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang kebanyakan memakai waktu mereka untuk mengisi perut masing-masing, ia memilih untuk duduk di sudut ruang _student council_ , menenggelamkan wajah dalam tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja.

Tanpa ia sadari, siswa bertubuh besar dengan telinga aneh bersandar sedemikian ringannya pada pintu sampai nyaris tidak menyentuhnya dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Melihat Jongin yang tidak menunjukkan respon atas kedatangannya, ia berjalan mendekati meja disudut ruangan tersebut, menarik satu bangku lalu duduk berhadapan.

"Setidaknya, kau mengambil jatah makan siangmu, jika tidak mau, aku bisa menghabiskannya,"siswa itu angkat bicara.

Jongin menengadah, mengangkat kepalanya malas.

"Kepalaku hampir meledak, Chanyeol," sahut Jongin singkat.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Kepalamu memang sering bermasalah. Makanlah dulu, aku tidak mau seseorang pingsan karena belum sarapan di _wilayah_ ku," tangan Chanyeol meletakkan bento yang sedari tadi ia bawa di depan Jongin.

Ya, ini wilayah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu mejabat sebagai bendahara _student council_. Mungkin karena ia berada dalam salah satu keluarga yang berada dan memiliki beberapa cabang perusahaan di Jepang, ia diusulkan untuk memegang posisi bendahara oleh teman seangkatannya. Agar tidak kesulitan mencari pinjaman ketika berada dalam waktu mendesak, alasannya.

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya, mengambil sumpit lalu membuka kotak bento tersebut, memakannya dengan penuh gairah.

" _Thanks_."

Lelaki dihadapannya itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau terlihat menyedihkan," akunya. "Padahal kau adalah siswa yang tangguh."

Dengan satu gerakan, Chanyeol mengambil plester luka, kapas dan obat merah dari kantong seragamnya, melemparkannya dihadapan Jongin.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Chanyeol?" Jongin bertanya kepada Chanyeol, menyambar kapas, meneteskan obat merah, dan mengusapkan pada sudut bibirnya, "Kau bahkan selalu menyendiri setiap teringat oleh Seulgi. Itu sama sekali tidak tangguh," lanjutnya.

Saat Jongin menyebut hal itu, wajah Chanyeol berangsur menciut. "Jangan coba-coba membahas soal itu. Lagipula kita sedang membahasmu, bukan aku, bodoh,"

Jongin terkekeh, ia mengambil _rice ball_ dari bento kemudian menyodorkan di depan wajah Chanyeol. Dengan enggan, Chanyeol memakannya.

"Jangan begitu," Jongin menaruh sumpit di atas kotak bento, "Mestinya kau tidak ketakutan."

"Aku tidak."

"Jawaban yang menarik," kata Jongin, memainkan tangannya diatas meja sembari menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya.

"Jadi, apakah Oh Sehun membuat suatu ancaman lagi?"

 _Yeah_ , Chanyeol sangat pandai mengalihkan topik.

Jongin mengangguk, "Kau tau sendiri. Siswa angkuh itu selalu menggunakan kekuasaan ayahnya untuk menaklukkan, menjatuhkan lalu menginjak-injak lawan dibawahnya," _dan mungkin aku juga akan merasakan hal itu segera terjadi_ , tambah Jongin dalam hati.

"Jadi kau sudah takluk padanya?" Chanyeol memainkan alisnya, menggoda.

"Bukan bodoh. Itu hanya perumpamaan."

"Apa rencana selanjutnya?" tanya Chanyeol, menyambar _rice ball_ dari bento Jongin, memakannya.

"Rencana apa?" satu alis Jongin terangkat.

"Jika Sehun bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya mengenai beasiswamu. Dia sudah menyinggung itu dua kali dalam seminggu ini, bukan?"

Jongin menarik napas berat, "Entahlah aku belum memikirkannya. Jika Sehun mengatakan pada ayahnya untuk mencabut beasiswaku, mungkin aku harus siap-siap mencari sekolah lain. Ini akan berat untuk ayah jika aku bersekolah disini tanpa beasiswa," keluhnya.

Perusahaan keluarga Oh Sehun, Oh Corp. memang bertanggung jawab atas beasiswa penuh beberapa murid, termasuk Jongin, diluar donasinya pada sekolah. Meski Tuan Oh itu ramah dan bersahaja, ketika Jongin memperhatikannya ketika pemimpin perusahaan itu menghadiri undangan acara di sekolanya, tetapi ia tidak yakin jika Tuan Oh akan tetap pada sifatnya setelah mengetahui ada orang yang telah mempermalukan anaknya hari ini. _Pasti Sehun sudah mengadu pada ayahnya_ , batin Jongin.

Dibalik tembok tempat Jongin dan Chanyeol berbicara, Sehun bersandar dan berpura-pura memainkan ponselnya dengan menyeringai. Ia telah mendengar semua pembicaraan antar kedua sahabat itu.

.

.

.

 **A/N** :

So, this's my new story.

I got some idea this week, and just finished this chap

Give me a review, let me know what you thing about this story

I really appreciate all of your feedback about this story

Okay, so, review and favorite

- **XOXO** -

 _punchjongin_


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

 **The Tide**

by **_punchjongin_**

School life- family

I don't own all character used in this story, but story is mine.

.

* * *

Jongin berjalan cepat, hingga ia sampai di anak tangga terakhir lantai tiga. Napasnya tidak beraturan. Ia sedang mencari keberadaan Park Jimin pada ruang-ruang kelas satu per satu. Seharusnya ia sudah berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat mendapat laporan dari salah seorang adik kelasnya bernama Eunha, jika ia melihat Jimin membawa botol _soju_ ke arah gedung kelas satu, setelah bel berakhir kelas berbunyi. Ia telah menghubungi Donghae dan Kangin, tapi kedua anggotanya itu sudah pulang.

Adrenalin Jongin terpacu ketika ia mendapati Jimin dan Taehyung berdiri di toilet lantai tiga yang jarang dipakai karena letaknya yang berada di pojok dan beberapa ruang di sekitarnya memang khusus untuk praktek biologi kelas satu.

Kedua kakak seniornya tersebut memang sudah berulang kali melanggar peraturan sekolah.

Jongin dan beberapa guru sering mendapati mereka mabuk di area sekolah _._ Mereka sering mendapatkan poin bahkan skorsing. Meski keduanya sering berurusan dengan kedisiplinan, tapi mereka tidak pernah mengganggu murid lainnya. Mereka hanya berbagi pada kelompoknya yang berjumlah empat orang. Dua orang lainnya adalah Jung Hoseok dan Jeon Jeongguk. Dan Jongin sedikit bersyukur keduanya tidak ikut kegiatan buruk kelompok mereka siang ini. Mereka berempat seolah memiliki dunia mereka sendiri dengan alkohol, rokok dan obat-obat _anti-depresan_. Tidak jarang, mereka membolos jam sekolah dan berkumpul disatu tempat untuk mengadakan 'pesta'.

Tampaknya, kedua senior Jongin tersebut belum menyadari keberadaan ketua kedisiplinan di sekolahnya itu. Park Jimin dengan rambut coklat tua dan seragam kusutnya sedang menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, menyandarkan bahunya pada dinding di sudut toilet, memejamkan kedua matanya dengan sepasang _earphone_ tersambung pada telingannya mengalunkan lagu yang bahkan Jongin dapat mendengarnya dari jarak dua meter. Sedangkan Taehyung, laki-laki bermarga Kim tersebut sedang menegak botol _soju_ dengan sesekali menghisap _marlboro_ nya. Kakinya mengayun santai ke udara, sedangkan tubuhnya bersandar pada cermin wastafel di belakangnya.

Dalam sekejap, kedua senior Jongin itu menyadari keberadaan Jongin.

"Jam sekolah sudah selesai. Seharusnya jika ingin mabuk, carilah tempat di luar sekolah," Jongin menggertakkan giginya lalu menyambar botol _soju_ dari tangan Taehyung, "Apa uang kalian habis untuk membeli _soju_ , hingga tidak menyisakan untuk pergi ke bar?" lanjutnya.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas mendengar itu, "Kau berisik dan mengganggu, _hoobae_ ," pekik Taehyung.

Sedangkan Jimin menatap lurus wajah Jongin dengan menggertakkan giginya. Jongin melepas kasar yang masih memutar lagu, lalu memasukkan kasar pada saku kemejanya. Jongin kini berdiri menantang dengan botol _soju_ di tangannya, "Berikan itu!" intruksi Jongin, mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Jimin. Meski lelaki di depannya tersebut berdecak kesal, tetapi Jongin menangkap pergerakan Jimin mendorong tubuhnya beranjak dari tembok dan menghampiri Jongin.

Dalam satu gerakan, tangannya membalik _marlboro_ nya, kini sisi rokok terbakar tersebut berada di sisi telapak tangan Jimin. Jimin menyunggingkan senyum remehnya pada Jongin, kemudian menarik tangan Jongin kasar dan menekan api rokok pada telapak tangan Jongin.

"Argh!" Jongin berteriak kesakitan. Telapak tangannya terasa panas dan terbakar. Belum menyadari apa yang terjadi, ketika Park Jimin menjauhkan tangannya, barulah Jongin menyadari jika telapak tangannya tersulut api rokok. Belum sempat Jongin berbalik, Jimin telah melenggang keluar dengan seringaian tajam diwajahnya.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Taehyung melompat turun dari wastafel dan menyusul Jimin keluar dari toilet tersebut.

"Yash! Kau Park Jimin!" teriak Jongin tersulut emosi.

.

.

.

Sudah dua kali dalam seminggu terakhir ini Jongin mendatangi ruangan Lee songsaenim, guru pembimbing kelas tiga, termasuk Taehyung dan Jimin. Siang ini, Jongin kembali menyerahkan kedua murid tersebut kepada guru pembimbing yang berhak memberi sanksi pada muridnya. Seperti biasa, Taehyung dan Jimin berbalik menyerang Jongin dengan perkataan sarkastik ketika Jongin mengintrogasi keduanya sebelum mereka diserahkan pada guru pembimbingnya.

Jongin dapat bernapas lega. Setelah mengambil tasnya di ruang _student council_ dan berpamitan pada beberapa pengurus organisasi, ia bergegas menuju rumahnya dengan telapak tangan terbakarnya. Yeah, meskipun ia terlambat mendapatkan cream luka bakar di UKS karena harus kejar-kejaran untuk mendapatkan kedua pembuat masalah tersebut.

Kepala Kim Jongin terasa ditusuk-tusuk setelah perjalanan singkat dari sekolah ke kedai. Meskipun menyukai udara dan terik matahari saat musim panas yang sedang berlangsung, ia bersyukur segera menjejakkan langkahnya masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai –yang bisa di bilang rumah bertingkat dua- dengan tenda putih berukuran tiga kali tiga meter di depannya. Bangunan bertingkat dua yang didesain hampir seluruhnya terbuat dari kayu, baik kerangkanya, dinding, jendela dan juga lantainya tersebut tidaklah luas. Ruangan kedai berukuran lima kali tujuh meter tersebut sedang tidak dipenuhi oleh pengunjung, hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang menempati meja-meja di luar ruangan, di bawah tenda tepatnya. Bibir Jongin tersenyum simpul ketika seorang pria tua berumur 40 tahun terlihat sibuk mengangkat krak botol-botol _soju_.

"Apa Taeoh ada di lantai atas?" tanya Jongin, menghampiri pria yang bernama Ricky.

"Yeah, dia di lantai atas," ujar Ricky sembari merapikan krak di sudut ruangan. Ketika Jongin hendak melangkahkan kaki menuju tangga kecil di sudut ruangan, Ricky berkata, "Bujuk adikmu makan, dia menolak makan siangnya."

Dahi Jongin mengernyit. Tidak biasanya adiknya yang berumur 5 tahun itu tidak menyentuh makan siangnya. Taeoh memiliki selera makan tinggi, tidak pernah menolak apapun, terkecuali jika ia sedang melakukan aksi mogok makannya. Biasanya, ia akan melakukannya ketika Ricky atau Jongin memarahi tindakan buruk Taeoh.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di sekolah?" Jongin mengambil suara, seolah telah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Ricky mengangguk, "Adikmu mendorong seorang temannya hingga jatuh dalam kolam ikan."

Jongin terkekeh membayangkannya, dan Ricky menghentikan kekehan tersebut dengan lirikan tajamnya.

"Baiklah, Aboji. Aku mengerti."

Jongin melenggang naik ke lantai dua. Ketika Jongin berada di lantai dua, dia hanya mendapati sebuah meja kecil ditengah ruangan televisi dengan beberapa piring makanan yang sudah disediakan dan sebuah kamar tertutup. Anak pertama keluarga Kim itu memasuki kamar miliknya. Kamar yang tidak terlalu luas dengan perabotan berwarna hitam dan merah, cat dinding berwarna biru langit, ranjang untuk satu orang, meja belajar serta buku buku yang menumpuk di lantainya. Kesan maskulin sangat terasa saat memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Mata Jongin menangkap sosok adiknya yang memunggunginya, masih memakai seragamnya, menghadap ke ranjang yang penuh dengan robot _ironman_ dan _gundam_. Setelah meletakkan tasnya diatas meja belajar, ia menghampiri Taeoh, lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Kunciran rambut Taeoh di ujung kepalanya bergoyang mengikuti gerak tubuhnya yang menoleh ke arah Jongin. Bocah itu menatap Jongin dengan senyum lebarnya, sampai Jongin dapat melihat satu gigi depan Taeoh yang tanggal beberapa hari lalu karena permen dan coklat.

"Hyung!" pekik Taeoh lalu memeluk leher Jongin dengan erat.

Jongin mengusap kepala Taeoh pelan, "Hyung lapar, mau makan bersama?"

Taeoh menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. "Tidak mau. Ayah marah pada Taeoh karena memukul Yoogeun di sekolah tadi."

"Kenapa kau memukul Yoogeun?" tanya Jongin dengan lembut.

"Dia mengejekku karena tidak punya seorang ibu," jawab Taeoh lirih.

Jongin menghela napas pelan, seakan telah terbisa dengan situasi ini, "Lain kali, biarkan saja mereka. Mengerti?"

Taeoh mengangguk patuh, kemudian jemari Jongin menangkup pipi Taeoh yang gembul, lalu memainkannya, "Apa kau tidak mau menemani hyungmu makan?" bujuk Jongin, memberi hujaman ciuman pada bibir Taeoh.

"Hyung sangat lapar, dan tidak akan makan kalau Taeoh tidak makan," lanjut Jongin, memasang wajah sedih pura-pura.

Melihat tidak ada respon dari Taeoh, Jongin memekik, "Nanti malam kita akan membeli robot iron man baru."

"Yeah!" jawab Taeoh, menunju udara, "Taeoh mau makan!"

Dengan bujukan Jongin, akhirnya Taeoh kembali memiliki selera makan dan itu membuat Jongin harus mengambil uang tabungannya untuk membelikan adiknya mainan.

.

.

.

Sehun menikmati akhir pekannya dengan mendatangi salah satu _club_ malam termewah di kawasan Gangnam. Setelah melewati harinya yang menurutnya menjenggkelkan, Sehun memutuskan untuk menyanggupi ajakan Taeyong bertemu di _club_ ini. _Club_ ini bergaya _chic_ dengan pintu gerbang di depan dan jalan masuk lebar menuju bangunan megah bergaya modern yang dipadati oleh pengunjung setianya. Begitu Sehun berjalan melewati sebuah jembatan kayu pendek yang berada di tengah kolam renang untuk menghubungkan pada bangunan megah di depannya, ia disuguhkan pemandangan indah. Semua perempuan di _club_ ini memakai bikini dan menceburkan dirinya di kolam renang pendek, untuk menikmati _pool party._

Sehun merasakan denyut akrab berada di sini. Ini dunia yang ia kenal. Dengan pemandangan perempuan-perempuan berpakaian minim, lampu dansa yang hampir tidak pernah mati, hingga DJ di atas panggung mengalunkan musiknya _non-stop._

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke area duduk, berusaha menemukan Kris di dalam ruangan tersebut. Gelak tawa Ravi dengan suara khasnya tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Sehun. Sehun yang mengenakan t-shirt putih polos dibalut dengan setelan kemeja dan celana panjang kasual berjalan menghampiri gerombolannya yang berada di area duduk ujung, diikuti dengan beberapa ekor mata perempuan-perempuan yang meliriknya bahkan ada yang terang-terangan memandanginya kagum. Pesona tuan muda Oh memikat hati setiap kaum hawa.

Sehun menghempaskan dirinya diatas sofa samping Ravi yang tengan menggerayangi seorang perempuan berbikini.

"Inilah yang disebut hidup, iya kan?" pekik Taeyong, mengangkat gelas _brendi_ nya ke udara.

Ravi mengangguk setuju, tangan lelaki itu mengelus paha perempuan yang sedang duduk di atasnya.

"Wow, tunggu, tuan muda kita telah datang!" ucap Taeyong, menepuk paha Kris menunjuk ke arah Sehun yang tengah memesan pada pelayan.

"Aku pikir kau akan mengurung dirimu karena lebam sialan itu," sahut Kris diikuti oleh tawa renyahnya.

"Sialan. Persetan dengan itu, Kris," jawab Sehun mengelus luka lebamnya, "Kali ini, aku yakin harus memberi bocah sialan itu pelajaran."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak sabar melihat dia menderita, kawanku," tukas Taeyong dengan ringan. Kris melirik Sehun, rahang lelaki dihadapannya itu mengeras dengan tangan kanannya yang mengepal di atas pahanya.

Kris menarik napas, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau masih menyimpan dendam untuknya," kata Kris menebak jalan pikiran Taeyong.

"Yeah, karena dia adalah ancaman bagi kita," jawab Taeyong geram, melirik Kris kesal. Kemudian lelaki dengan rambut berwarna putih tersebut melemparkan pandangan pada Ravi, lelaki itu tengah mencumbu perempuan sewaannya, tangannya meremas bokong seksi perempuan berambut pirang diatasnya, sedangkan mulutnya sibuk mengeksplorasi setiap jengkal mulut perempuannya. "Yah! Setidaknya sewalah kamar. Kau ingin bercinta gratis dan dilihat banyak orang?" teriak Taeyong pada Ravi.

Menyadari kalimat itu terlontar untuknya, Ravi menghentikan cumbuannya, dan menarik perempuan tersebut pergi. "Sialan kau," Ravi memaki Taeyong, sebelum ia meninggalkan gerombolan tersebut dengan perempuan bayarannya.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan wanita kembali dengan membawakan minuman pesanan Sehun. Beberapa botol _wine_ dan _whisky_ itu sangat menggiurkan bagi mereka. Ember perak berisi es batu dan botol-botol air putih diletakkan diatas meja.

Di tepi kolam renang, pekikan gembira pengunjung terdengar memenuhi udara berbaur dengan gelak tawa dan obrolan khas orang dewasa.

 _Persetan_ , pikir Sehun. Tidak butuh lama, mereka menyerbu minuman tersebut. Sehun mengangkat gelas kristal ke udara. Persetan dengan semua ini. Ia butuh pelampiasan rasa kesalnya terhadap Jongin juga kakeknya yang memberi wejangan sebelum ia pergi ke club ini.

" _Cheers_ , kawan!" kata Sehun menyentuhkan gelasnya dengan gelas Kris dan Taeyong. Sehun memang pecandu alkohol yang butuh beberapa gelas untuk membuatnya tak terkendali. Samar-samar, Kris melirik Sehun yang berada di seberangnya, menghela napas berat.

 _Ini akan menjadi masalah baru_ , batinnya.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya diawali dengan matahari yang bersinar cemerlang. Jenis hari yang membuat Jongin gembira. Tetapi tidak dengan adik satu-satunya yang kini memasang wajah muram di Minggu pagi ini. Kemarin sore kakaknya berjanji untuk pergi membelikannya robot _ironman_ , namun Taeoh menunggu Jongin untuk mengajaknya ke toko mainan hingga ia terlelap tidur. Jongin yang saat itu tengah membantu Ricky berjualan, mengumpat sial karena melupakan janjinya pada Taeoh. Dan kini, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju salah satu mall terdekat, meski guratan kesal Taeoh masih tercetak jelas.

Ketika mereka memasuki toko mainan di lantai kedua mall tersebut, Taeoh memekik gembira. Ia berlari menuju bagian _superhero_. Jongin berjalan di belakangnya dengan santai, mengikuti kemana adiknya pergi.

Setelah menyambar dua box berukuran besar hingga badannya tertutup, Taeoh menghampiri Jongin dibelakangnya. Kemudian mengulurkan salah satu box di tangannya pada Jongin.

"Lihat ini, hyung," kata Taeoh, seperti biasa, bocah gembul ini akan membujuk Jongin untuk membelikan kedua mainan pilihannya.

Yang Taeoh maksud adalah robot ironman dengan remote control yang berada di tangan Jongin, sedangkan tangan bocah kecil itu memegang erat box berisi action figure ironman.

"Apa aku boleh mengambil dua?" pinta Taeoh, matanya berkunang-kunang. Jongin tidak terlalu suka keadaan ini. Jika dirinya membeli dua box ironman ini, ini sangat mahal jika di kalkulasi, harga dua box ini mencapai dua puluh lima ribu won.

Jongin menghela napas berat, menekuk lututnya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dangan Taeoh.

"Tidak, Taeoh. Kau hanya bisa pilih satu. Jika tidak mau, kau tidak mendapatkan ironmanmu," meski menuruti kata Jongin, Taeoh menekuk wajahnya, "Hyung akan belikan Taeoh ice cream setelahnya, bagaimana?"

Tanpa menunggu hitungan detik, setelah mendengar kata ice cream, Taeoh menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Baiklah, aku akan memilih ini," Taeoh menunjuk box ironman di dekapan Jongin.

Jongin suka sekali memandang dunia dari mata Taeoh. Adiknya ini selalu mengingatkannya tentang melihat sesuatu dengan takjub dan percaya pada keajaiban. Senyum Taeoh adalah pemandangan yang diinginkan Jongin jika ingin melepas penatnya. Dan pastinya senyum Taeoh sering kali menarik selain senyum ayahnya. Setelah ibunya meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkan Taeoh, kini Jongin hanya memiliki Ricky dan Taeoh. Jongin menyadari Taeoh tidak mendapatkan sentuhan seorang ibu di hidupnya, maka dari itu, Jongin berusaha sebaik mungkin memberikan kasih saying dan perhatian cukup pada Taeoh. Meski bocah berumur 5 tahun itu sering kali mengatakan pada Jongin jika ia merindukan ibunya.

.

.

.

Jongin mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi taman kota. Setelah berkeliling mencari penjual ice cream, ia dan Taeoh mendapatkannya. Tidak hanya ice cream, Jongin membawa satu cup bubble tea rasa coklat milik Taeoh. Lelaki berumur 17 tahun itu tersenyum melihat Taeoh tengah menjilat ice cream rasa kesukaannya, strawberry.

"Apa kau senang hari ini?" tanya Jongin, membenarkan letak topi Taeoh.

Adiknya itu mengangguk senang, tidak merespon ucapan Jongin selain anggukan. Jika sudah berhadapan dengan jenis makanan apapun, Taeoh tidak peduli bahkan ketika dunia akan runtuh.

Oke, cabut beberapa kata terakhir tadi, karena itu berlebihan.

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, Jongin, Donghae dan Kangin berdiri berjajar di dekat gerbang sekolah, sedangkan beberapa baris murid tidak taat aturan sedang diberi peringatan oleh Eric songsaenim, guru kedisiplinan sekolah, tak jauh dari sana. Satu persatu siswa diperiksa mulai dari seragam, sepatu, rambut dan seluruh penampilannya. Mata mereka meneliti dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala masing-masing murid. Meski Eric sangat disegani murid SMA Kyunggi karena ketampanannya diusia 28 tahun, mereka juga menyegani sikap tegas Eric songsaenim. Jika beberapa guru menyatakan secara terang-terangan mereka menghindari memiliki masalah dengan Oh Sehun, lain halnya dengan Eric. Eric tidak berpihak pada kesalahan muridnya, meski mereka memiliki kedudukan strata tertinggi di sosial. Rumor mengatakan, jika Eric dan Jongin adalah reinkarnasi.

Tapi, bagaimana bisa reinkarnasi jika salah satu dari mereka tidak musnah dari bumi?

Hari Senin pagi, menjadi hari yang menyebalkan bagi seluruh pekerja kantoran, mahasiswa hingga murid sekolahan. Mungkin tidak semuanya, karena pagi ini Chanyeol dengan senyum besarnya melangkahkan kaki melewati trio kedisiplinan, "Pagi guys! Setidaknya jangan pasang wajah seram kalian," ujar Chanyeol pada Jongin, Donghae dan Kangin.

Yang dibalas ketiganya dengan dengusan kesal. Lalu, Chanyeol menoleh, mendapati salah satu guru konseling favoritnya, Eric songsaenim dan berseru, "Selamat pagi ssaem! Jangan galak-galak menghukum mereka!" pekik Chanyeol, melambaikan tangannya. Wajah Eric yang tadinya tegang dan mengerikan, kini siswi-siswi yang sedang diberi peringatan olehnya melihat guru muda itu terkekeh.

Donghae menyahut, "Kau terlalu berisik pagi ini, Chanyeol," sembari menyuruh Taeyong bergabung dengan barisan murid pelanggar peraturan yang lainnya, karena rambutnya berwarna putih.

Chanyeol terkekeh mengibaskan tangannya, senyum lebarnya hingga menampakkan giginya pun tidak berhenti, "Kalau tidak ada aku, suasana ini begitu canggung, iya kan?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya ke arah beberapa adik kelasnya yang berjejer membentuk barisan. Mereka yang terkena razia kedisiplinan pagi ini hanya mengangguk lesu menjawab pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Hey! Lihat apa kalian?" teriak Eric, setelah beberapa siswi melempar pandangan pada Chanyeol.

"Kau mengintimidasi mereka dengan wajah konyolmu itu," kini Kangin bersuara.

"Wajahku tampan, bukan konyol," elak Chanyeol, mengerutkan dahinya.

"Yash! Diam atau kalian ingin berdiri disana juga?" ujar Jongin kesal, menunjuk barisan murid tersebut dengan dagunya.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, melihat Chanyeol yang justri kini berdiri di sampingnya, berlaga layaknya anggota kedisiplinan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantu kalian," ucap Chanyeol final.

Meski tidak ada yang salah dari penampilan Chanyeol, Jongin sedikit terganggu dengan suara berat Chanyeol yang terus menanyakan tentang tugas kelompok sosiologi.

.

.

.

Langkah Jongin terhenti ketika ia melewati dinding dipinggir gedung yang biasanya digunakan oleh murid-murid nakal untuk memanjat. Ada beberapa gundukan batu yang menempel di dinding, seolah dibuat memang untuk membantu melancarkan aksi nakal mereka. Jongin menggenggam erat kedua kamus tebal yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan untuk pelajaran jam selanjutnya. Keningnya berkerut ketika mendengar suara-suara mencurigakan dari balik dinding tersebut. Jongin mendekati dinding tersebut, bersiap untuk memberi kejutan siapapun berniat akan memasuki sekolah ini tanpa melalui gerbang depan.

Jongin melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 09.34 KST. Seringaiannya tercetak ketika melihat ujung rambut seseorang tampak dari balik dinding. Kaki Jongin berpijak pada gundukan batu, menempel pada dinding. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama, Jongin dapat melihat sosok utuh siswa yang sedang berusaha melewati dinding tersebut. Tangan kedua siswa tersebut bertumpu pada atas dinding sedangkan satu kakinya sudah melewati batas dinding. Ketika siswa tersebut melihat Jongin, ia tersebut terlonjak kaget,

"Fuck!" pekiknya. Kemudian ia berusaha untuk melompat lagi keluar sekolah. Tetapi, dengan satu tangannya, Jongin dapat meraih kaki siswa tersebut, lalu menahannya,

"Mau kemana kau?" ujar Jongin gemas.

Sedangkan siswa tersebut panik dan menghentakkan kakinya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari tangan Jongin.

"Turun!" perintah Jongin tegas, tangan kanannya masih menarik satu kaki siswa tersebut.

Jongin tidak memperkirakan ini, ketika siswa tersebut hilang keseimbangan, tanpa bisa menghindar…

 _Bruk._

Tubuh siswa tersebut tersungkur ke arah Jongin.

Sementara Jongin tidak bisa mengkontrol tubuhnya hingga ia jatuh terlentang dengan dua kamus melayang dan mendarat di rerumputan tak jauh darinya.

Wajah siswa tersebut mendarat tepat di pipi Jongin. Keduanya membelalakkan mata kaget. Jongin terkejut ketika benda kenyal milik Oh Sehun mendarat tepat di pipinya.

"Fuck! Oh Sehun", ujar Jongin dengan emosi, dapat terdengar oleh Sehun, dengan ekspresi sulit dibaca.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Hi, maaf sudah lama tidak update. Ada dua alasan yang bisa di logika, yaitu data fanfiction di laptop lama hilang dan terkena WB. Ugh, sial. Dan ini cerita yang dibuat selama sehari semalam. Mungkin gini, habis kena WB lalu susah dapat ide.

Menurutku, penulisan disini agak berbeda ya? (punchjongin rasa gitu)

Gimana dengan alurnya? Apa ini menurut kalian terlalu lambat?

Okay, so, review and favorite

- **XOXO** -

 _punchjongin_


End file.
